The Adventure of Melissa Mullins and Edmund Pevensie
by 22NarniaFan
Summary: Melissa Ann Mullins has been bullied and teased a lot. Edmund Pevensie then comes along to help her. They become best friends. Soon, they find their way into a magical country called Narnia. Edmund has been there before but Melissa hasn't. Melissa must trust Edmund to guide her and protect her. Will Melissa trust Edmund? Or will she go back to her school?
1. Chapter 1: Melissa meets Edmund

**This whole story is told by the same main character, Melissa Ann Mullins.**

 **The only characters that I own are Melissa Ann Mullins, Aaron, Aaron's followers, and Ms. Andreason. The rest are owned by C.S. Lewis**

 **The characters Edmund, Caspian, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Trumpkin, Miraz, the griffins, the Telmarines, Aslan, Nikabrick, Reepicheep, the hag, werewolf, centaurs, and others look as they do in the 2008 film version of Prince Caspian by Walden Media and Disney. **

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

One day, sixteen year old me was walking to my next class. I looked down at my feet. _I don't belong here. I'm an outcast._ I had beautiful long silky golden brown hair, light colored skin, pale red lips, and pale blue eyes. Many boys and girls teased me. I had no friends to be with.

"Hey you! Get over here!" Aaron shouted at me. I stayed where I was. Aaron then walked over to me. He punched me.

"That's got to teach you to listen to me!" Aaron shouted.

"Leave her alone!" a boy's voice shouted. I turned and saw a teen boy.

"Get lost kid!" Aaron shouted at the boy.

"Just leave her alone!" the boy commanded. Without warning, Aaron jumped onto the boy and started fighting. The boy managed to grab Aaron's wrists and pushed Aaron so that Aaron fell onto the school floor. Aaron got up.

"I'll get you back, young reckless boy!" Aaron shouted. Then he left.

"Need some help?" the boy asked.

"Sure. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie. My family back at my home call me Ed," the boy said.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm Melissa Mullins."

"Your welcome! I'll probably see you later."

"Okay, bye Edmund!" I went to my next class. _Why haven't I noticed Edmund Pevensie before?_ I found my classroom. Ms. Andreason was teaching the class about London history.

"Why are you late, Ms. Mullins?" Ms. Andreason asked.

"I had to use the bathroom, Ma'am," I said, hoping that Ms. Andreason would fall for my lie.

"Please take your seat Ms. Mullins," Ms. Andreason said.

"Yes Ma'am," I said. I found my seat and sat down. Ms. Andreason continued the history lesson of London. A month later, trying to avoid Aaron, I went to the school's cafeteria. Hannah Gordon and Megan Addison were there. They were the most popular girls in the school. They wore a lot of makeup and lovely smelling perfumes. I sighed. I wasn't anywhere near as beautiful and attractive as Hannah and Megan were. They both had a lot of friends and they both have a boyfriend. Georgiana Watson was by far the most beautiful and attractive girl in the whole school. Georgiana has many friends and also already has a boyfriend.

Thankfully I have Edmund Pevensie as a friend. He helps me with my homework and schoolwork. He also stands up for me when Aaron and Aaron's followers try to both physically and emotionally hurt me. I hung out with Edmund as much as I could. He told me about his family. He has a brother, named Peter, and two sisters, named Lucy and Susan. Edmund told me that Susan was the beauty of his family. Peter was the eldest, then Susan, than Edmund and Lucy was the youngest of all of them.

"Hey Melissa!" Edmund said, one day.

"Hey Edmund," I responded. Then Edmund and I saw Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2: The other Country

Edmund pulled me behind him.

"Quickly! Hide in here!" Edmund said. I quickly hid where Edmund told me to, in one of classrooms. When Edmund and I got into the classroom, the classroom didn't look like what the inside should look like. Instead, we were in a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Narnia," Edmund breathed out.

"Narnia?" I questioned Edmund.

"My brother and two sisters have been in Narnia before. Narnia is a country with creatures like centaurs, unicorns, talking animals, dwarves, and things like that. Narnia also has some humans too," Edmund explained.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Let's go exploring," Edmund said.

"What should we do about getting back in time for lunch and our classes?"

"Actually when we get back to our world, no time has passed by us."

"So, you're saying we'd get back to the same school at the same year, month, week, day, hour, and minute?"

"Yes. You are correct." Edmund then led me on. I was both nervous and adventurous. Soon, we met up with an older boy. Edmund and I soon found out that the boy was named Prince Caspian the tenth. Caspian told Edmund and me about some evil Telmarine king named Miraz, who happens to be Caspian's uncle. Caspian told us that Miraz had murdered Caspian the ninth, Caspian the tenth's father.

"So, who's that young girl you have with you, King Edmund?" Caspian asked. _King Edmund? I thought that Edmund is just any ordinary teenager, that goes to school every weekday, like me._

"That's Melissa Mullins, my best friend. She's sixteen years old. I'm also sixteen," Edmund said.

"Melissa, you're one fine young lady," Caspian said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing a bit. Later, Edmund and I followed behind Caspian.

"King Edmund?" I asked Edmund.

"I'll tell you later. It's a long story," Edmund said.

"Okay," I said. Edmund smiled his charming smile at me. I smiled back at him. Edmund gently grabbed my hand. I gripped his hand in mine. Later, we arrived at what Caspian calls Aslan's How. Edmund followed Caspian into the huge mound, Edmund holding onto my hand. There in the mound, I saw many unusual creatures, the kind you would see in a mythological story. I saw centaurs, giants, fauns, minotaurs, and dwarfs. I felt a little terrified of the centaurs, giants, and minotaurs. Edmund must've known I was a little terrified. He gently wrapped his arm around my sides, comforting me. I put my arm around Edmund.

"There's no need to be afraid, Melissa, they won't hurt you. I'll protect you," Edmund said. I nodded, looking around at all of the mythological creatures. I felt a little less terrified now that Edmund's arm was wrapped around me. He carefully guided me through the crowd of creatures. Edmund and I saw some old paintings on the walls, like a caveman's cave. I saw four young children by their thrones. One of the children looked like the younger version of Edmund. Then the two girls appeared again only this time, they were riding on the back of a huge running lion. Then I saw a painting of a faun, holding an umbrella and boxes, standing nearby a tall black lamppost with a lantern on the top.

Soon, we found a huge dark room. Caspian lighted up the room. I saw carvings on the walls. There were huge, tall stones towards the walls. And there, in the middle of the room, was a large stone table that had been broken in half. I looked at Edmund, wondering about why a broken stone table was in the middle of a room. I looked beyond the table and saw a carvings of a lion looking beyond the table.

"Why are there so many lions?" I asked.

"The two lions are actually all one lion. The lion isn't just any lion though. He is the Great Lion, the Highest King of Narnia and the creator of Narnia. The Great Lion is called Aslan," Edmund explained to me.


	3. Chapter 3: Practicing and Planning

**This chapter is leading up to the next chapter's exciting events. This chapter may be a bit borin** **g and than the other chapters.**

* * *

I learned how to shoot with a bow and arrows. Then Edmund taught me how to use a sword and a shield. Edmund's other siblings soon came. Edmund introduced me to them. I thought that Lucy had some spunky and determination in her. Lucy, Susan, and I all got along well. Peter seemed, according to me, a bit too prideful and powerful. Soon, there was a call for all Narnians to have a meeting.

"We should storm on Miraz's castle," Peter said. I leaned against Edmund. Edmund was listening intently.

"That's impossible. No one has ever done that before," Caspian said. I looked at Edmund. He seemed like he was going to do whatever was planned. I decided that no matter what the plan was, I would help. I would fight in the battle. I saw Caspian and Susan meeting each other's eyes. I leaned my head against Edmund's shoulder.

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try though," I said. Everyone was staring at me.

"Melissa, you shouldn't be listening," Peter said.

"I don't care. I just want to help the Narnians win their battle with the Telmarines. Nothing any of you say to me will stop me from fighting in any battle and/or helping in any raiding/storming," I firmly said. Edmund looked at me. I gave him my "Don't say whatever it is that you are going say" look. Edmund nodded. Later, Peter was walking after me.

"Why do you want to fight in a battle?" He asked me.

"I thought that I already told you. I want to fight because I want to help the Narnians defeat the Telmarines. Fighting in a battle isn't about the person's age and/or gender. It's only about their determination and skills and talents. I know I'll be ready for a battle," I said. I then walked away from him. Later, I was retaught how to ride a horse. I continued to practice using my sword and shield. Edmund saw me practicing.

"You're ready to go into battle," he said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said.

"Melissa, I'm worried about you going to battle."

"Ed, I'll be just fine."

"If you want to go to battle, I want you to stay with me." I smiled at him. He was worried about me. I instinctively knew that I was ready for a battle. I could shoot arrows, ride a horse, and I could use a sword and shield. I think that was enough to be able to be in a battle. That night, I slept with Edmund. Edmund put a protective arm around me.

"Good night," Edmund said.

"Good night," I said. Then I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Raid On Miraz's Castle

The next night, I stayed with Peter, Susan, and Caspian. Edmund signaled the griffins. The griffin held me gently in it's claws. I was to stay with Edmund. I watched the others taking out guards and soldiers by surprise. We scanned the castle to see if there were any Telmarines. All of the suddenly, we heard a female's scream. The scream caught Edmund by surprise. He dropped his flashlight. I shot Edmund a "Be more careful!" look. A guard found the flashlight. He accidentally turned on the flashlight into his eyes. He turned the flashlight away from him. Edmund and I jumped down. Edmund fought the man. I was able to grab the flashlight from the ground. Then I drew my sword and with one blow, the Telmarine was killed.

"Good job," Edmund said. I nodded thanks to him. I saw the Narnians charging into the castle.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted. I joined in the battle. I fought fiercely, killing many Telmarines. Later, I heard a yell. I saw that Edmund had pushed the Telmarine archer off of the roof.

"Ed!" Peter shouted. Edmund turned and saw the other Telmarine archers. The archers saw Edmund and started shooting arrows at Edmund. Edmund ran and closed the door behind him. I continued fighting.

"Fallback!" Peter said. _Fallback? Why?_ I then left to find Edmund. I found a griffin. I climbed onto the back of it. Then we flew around. I saw Edmund trapped on the top of the tower, surrounded by by two Telmarines. I directed my griffin to the bottom. Edmund saw me and then let himself fall down the tower. He landed on griffin. I saw the Telmarines looking around just as the griffin flies past them.

"Thanks Melissa," Edmund said.

"Your welcome," I said.

"I want to fly down closer to the ground. I want to see what's happening." I flew the griffin closer. To our horror, Edmund and I saw many dead Narnians. Among them, Edmund and I found Trumpkin that was still alive. We quickly picked him up. When we got to Aslan's How, we saw Peter and Caspian yelling at each other. We saw them grabbing their swords. I knew I had to do something to stop Peter and Caspian from fighting.

"Stop it!" I shouted, just as they pulled out their swords. They looked up at me. I glared at them.

"Why are you two acting like three year olds who fight over the dumbest things?" I angrily asked. Peter and Caspian looked at each other then looked at me.

"I think you two need to be more reasonable and grow up!" I shouted, storming off into Aslan's How. I sat down on the stone table. I heard footsteps and saw Caspian coming in with Nikabrick. I stood up, glaring at Caspian.

"The Kings and Queens of Old have failed us," Nikabrick said. I was about to fly straight at that stupid idiotic dwarf and kill him. I needed to calm down. I took five big breathes and I calmed down.

"And what's your point?" I asked Nikabrick.

"I know a power that will be able to help us. One that even kept Aslan out of Narnia for 100 years," Nikabrick said.

"The White Witch?!" Caspian asked. _Who on earth was The White Witch?_

"Yes," Nikabrick said. Then I saw two horrifying creatures who were a hag and a werewolf. I backed away, drawing my sword. I held it out, pointing it at he hag and werewolf.

"Who is this young girl?" the hag asked, walking over to me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted, pointing my sword at the approaching hag. I backed away from the hag. The hag did turn away from me but I still kept a close eye on both the hag and the werewolf. The hag and werewolf drew a circle around Caspian. Then I saw the hag pull out a long blue wand. She stabbed the wand into the ground, next to the pillars of stone. Then a huge blue ice-like sheet rose in between the two pillars. I saw a tall lady in the blue sheet. Then I realized that the tall lady must be the White Witch for the lady was wearing a white and blue dress and was nearly the color of the snow.

"One drop of blood and I am yours, Son of Adam," the witch said. I winced when the hag and the werewolf cut Caspian's hand with his sword. I watched as the witch reached out for Caspian's hand.

"Stop!" I turned and saw Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin running in. Edmund glanced at me then ran to fight the werewolf. I helped Edmund fight and kill the werewolf, taking care not to be bitten and/or scratched by the werewolf. I felt weak with fear. Edmund hurried to my side, wrapping his arms around my sides. My trembling lessened once I felt Edmund's warm and comforting hug. Peter had killed the hag the advanced to the witch and Caspian. Peter shoved Caspian.

"Stay away from him!" Peter said.

"Peter, dear, I missed you. One drop of blood and I am yours," the witch said. I turned to look at Edmund.

"You know you can't do this alone," the witch said. I saw Peter dropping his sword, staring up at the witch. Edmund left my side, drawing his sword. All of tytyhe suddenly, I saw the sheet splitting into pieces. The sheet then shattered altogether like how glass shatters. Edmund had standing behind the sheet, his sword was still in the position to stab.

"I know. You had it sorted," Edmund said. I ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Edmund drew me closer to his body. My body began to calm down from the fear that had been in me a while ago. Later, Edmund and I sat at the top of Aslan's How. Caspian and Susan were there as well. We stared ahead. Then something caught my eye. Telmarines.

"Edmund, I see Telmarines coming this way," I said.

"I'll go get Peter and Lucy here," Edmund said, leaving. He came back with Peter and Lucy. The Telmarines were assembling. The calvary was in the front followed by massive groups of soldiers on foot. Some horses were pulling a huge machine behind them. The machines had huge boulders in them. Later, everyone was assembled.

"That's your next big plan? Sending a girl alone into the darkest woods?!" Trumpkin said.

"It's our only chance," Peter said.

"And she won't be alone," Susan added on.

"I'm coming with you," Trumpkin said.

"No, we need you here," Lucy said.

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said, bowing.

"For Aslan," a bear said, putting his paw to his chest. Later, Peter sent Edmund and me to deliver a challenge to Miraz along with us, we had Glenstorm and Giant Wimbleweather. We carried olive branches with leaves to show that we aren't going to attack them. Edmund said that he would read off the challenge letter. After Edmund read the challenge, I looked at Miraz.

"Who are you?" Miraz asked.

"I'm King Edmund and I have my friend, Melissa, with me," Edmund said.

"Why even bother with a challenge when I have a larger army?" Miraz questioned.

"Haven't you already seen the strength of the Narnian armies?" Edmund asked. I quickly glanced at Edmund then looked at Miraz.

"Are you going to accept or refuse the challenge, Miraz?" I asked.

"I would refuse the challenge," Lord Glozelle said.

"I would accept the challenge," Lord Sopespian said.

"If you refuse, Miraz, I would doubtlessly be allowed to say that you are afraid of fighting Peter in a single combat duel," I said.

"So, are you bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund asked Miraz.

"I didn't say I refuse," Miraz said.

"Then you are accepting," I said.


	5. Chapter 5: Peter Combats Miraz

Edmund and I returned back to Aslan's How. I went to see Susan and Lucy off. Then Edmund, Peter, Glenstorm, and I walked out to the front of Aslan's How where Miraz and the other Telmarines were waiting. Edmund was carrying Peter's sword. Peter took his sword from the sheath. Peter then walked out into the small arena-like place. I saw Miraz walking to meet Peter. I walked over to Edmund. He put his arm around me. I leaned against Edmund's body. I looked up at him. I saw worry showing in his eyes. I nodded slightly to let him know that I was, too, worried. Edmund then kissed my forehead. Still leaning against Edmund, I watched as Peter and Miraz quietly spoke something to each other. Then I saw Peter going for Miraz. Soon, I saw Miraz was able to knock Peter's helmet off. I glanced up at Edmund who was keeping me close to his side. I saw that Peter wasn't doing too well. Soon, Peter was able to get Miraz's leg. Peter and Miraz once again spoke quietly. I saw that they had agreed to have a small break. Peter walked over to Edmund and me. I saw that Peter had dislocated his shoulder. I saw Susan coming back, with Caspian. Susan dismounted. Peter walked over to Susan.

"Lucy," Peter said.

"She got through with a little help," Susan said. I realized that I had been holding my breath and I let out my breath. I was glad that Lucy was alright. Susan and Peter hugged each other.

"Be careful," Susan said.

"Keep smiling," Edmund said. Susan left to be with the other Narnian archers. Peter raised his sword and the Narnians cheered. Edmund walked over to where Peter was sitting. I stayed close to Edmund.

"What happens back at home if you die here?" Peter suddenly asked. I looked from Peter to Edmund. Edmund and I met each other's eyes. Later, Edmund offered Peter his helmet but Peter declined it. I saw Miraz do the same thing. I, ice again, was leaning against Edmund. Edmund wrapped his arm around me, gently pulling me close to his side. Soon Peter and Miraz started fighting again. Peter had managed to make Miraz lose his sword. Then Peter also lost his sword. Miraz then grabbed a sword. Peter used his wrists, the part with the armor, to get the sword away. Peter managed to grab the sword Miraz had and Peter stabbed the sword into Miraz's leg.

"This not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund shouted. I thought that we had won. Peter walked away, his back facing Miraz. Then I saw Miraz grabbing the closest sword. I grasped Edmund's arm, afraid of what would happen next. Edmund's arm pulled me even closer to him.

"Look out!" Edmund shouted. Peter turned around, grabbing the sword, he then stabbed the sword into Miraz's arm. I heard Miraz speak. Then I heard Peter answering him. Peter motioned Caspian to take the sword. Caspian grabbed the sword and walked over to Miraz. I looked up at Edmund. Caspian raise up the sword, getting ready to stab Miraz. Miraz said something to Caspian. Caspian yelled, bringing down the sword. But the sword stabbed a small section of grass.

"Keep your life, but I'm giving the Narnians back their freedom," Caspian said to Miraz. Then Caspian turned away. I heard the Narnians cheering. Sopespian came forward to Miraz. The two spoke. I then saw Sopespian stabbing an arrow into Miraz.

"Victory! They murdered our king!" Sopespian shouted.

"Be ready," Peter shouted at the Narnian armies.

"Peter!" Caspian shouted. Peter turned and saw a Telmarine soldier coming. I gripped Edmund tightly, fear creeping into me. Edmund kept a protective arm around me and put his other hand on the hilt of his sword, seeing that I was afraid of the approaching Telmarine. Peter then fought and killed the Telmarine. Peter turned back and Caspian made his horse gallop closer to the entrance of Aslan's How. I saw Sopespian riding his horse over to the waiting Telmarine armies and calvary. The Telmarines passed down a signal. Then the two machines started to fling boulders into the air.

"Calvary! Attack!" Glozelle shouted. I saw the horses thundering towards us. Edmund pulled me gently behind him, wanting to protect me from the charging calvary.

"Archers be ready!" Susan shouted. Peter turned to Caspian who then galloped his horse into the mound. Glenstorm galloped beside. Soon a horn was blown. I heard Peter counting slowly to ten. Soon after, I saw the charging horses stumbling. The ground was splitting. Then Susan and the Narnian archers released arrows onto the Telmarine calvary.

"Charge!" Peter shouted. Edmund then quickly, but carefully, pulled me up onto a horse so that I was sitting behind him. He made the horse gallop towards the Telmarines. I was able to pull out my sword. I swung my sword at the Telmarines we passed by, killing each of them, while Edmund was shooting arrows at the Telmarines. I looked up and saw about a dozen of griffins, each carrying a dwarf that had a bow and arrows. Then the Telmarines used their other weird looking machine that shot something like a huge group of arrows. It shot many of the griffins down.

"Back to the How!" Peter shouted. But before many Narnians made it, the boulders knocked the entrance down. The stones fell onto several Narnians. A tree fell, catching Susan with it. Trumpkin grabbed Susan's hand. Then he let go of Susan and Susan fell onto the slab of stone, only a few feet of falling. Soon, Susan was able to get down. Edmund and I dismounted from the horse and we went over to Peter. Edmund and I drew out our swords. I followed the others as they charged towards the Telmarines. Then we attacked the Telmarines. I stayed nearby Edmund, fighting and killing many Telmarines. If a Telmarine was secretly was approaching Edmund, I would attack and kill the Telmarine. If a Telmarine secretly approached me, Edmund would attack and kill the Telmarine. Eventually, the Telmarines stopped fighting and they started fleeing. I looked around and saw huge moving trees. I looked at Edmund, with my face showing confusion.

"The trees are dryads," Edmund said. A boulder hit one of the dryads. One of them destroyed the boulder flinging machines. The Telmarines fled to the river. We chased the Telmarines to the river. When we got there, we saw Lucy on the other side of the bridge. She drew out her dagger. Edmund and I looked at each other, confused. We looked back. Now, I saw a huge golden lion.

"Aslan," Edmund said. The Telmarines then charged at Aslan and Lucy. Soon after, Aslan let out a loud roar. The Telmarines stopped at saw a huge amount of water rushing towards them. They started retreating. Then, rising out of the water, was what would be a Greek water god, which I forgot the name of. The water god went underneath the bridge and lifted up the bridge, with Sopespian on it. Sopespian tried to attack the water god. Then, it seemed like the water god had eaten Sopespian in one bite. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian, and I went over to the other side of the river. We all bowed down in front of Aslan.

"Rise," Aslan said. I loved how warm, rich, and wise Aslan's voice sounded like. We all stood up. Then, we saw a small group of mice, two of them were carrying Reepicheep. Lucy gave him a drop of her special cordial. Edmund had explained to me that it healed just about any illness and wound with only one drop. Reepicheep sprung up.

"Oh Aslan! It is a great honor to..." Reepicheep started, bowing. Reepicheep realized that he had no tail.

"I'm completely out of contents. I beg your indulgence for appearing in this unseenly fashion," Reepicheep said.

"Perhaps a drop more?" Reepicheep asked Lucy.

"I don't think it does that," Lucy said.

"You can have a go," Reepicheep said.

"It becomes you well, small one," Aslan said.

"A tail is the honor and glory of a mouse," Reepicheep said.

"Maybe you think too much of your honor and glory," Aslan said.

"A tail is also great for climbing," Reepicheep said. Then Reepicheep's followers drew their swords to their tails.

"If our leader must go without a tail, we will cut our tails," one of the mice said.

"Not for your honor and glory but for the love of your people," Aslan said. Then Reepicheep's tail grew back.

"Look!" Reepicheep said, "Thank you, thank you! I shall treasure it always!" Reepicheep bowed.

"Now, where's this dear little friend of yours?" Aslan asked. We all looked back at Trumpkin. Trumpkin bowed. Then Aslan roared.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked.

* * *

 **I tried my best to get the words exactly right.**


	6. Chapter 6: Caspian Is Crowned

Caspian, the Pevensies, and me all were riding on horses in the middle of the crowd of Telmarines. The Telmarines had surrendered and now Caspian is crowned as King of Narnia. I was also crowned, Queen Melissa The Brave of Narnia. I was dressed in a beautiful long golden dress, my golden brown hair all braided into one braid and a beautiful silver tiara/crown was sitting on my head. I rode beside Edmund and behind Susan with Lucy at my right side. The next day, Aslan wanted a meeting arranged with the Telmarines.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians as well as men. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. If any of you wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," Caspian said.

"It's been generations since we've left Telmar," a Telmarine said.

"I'm not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea fairing Britons. Pirates run about on ground. There they found a cave, a rare chasm, that brought them here from the same world in which our kings and Queens come from. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start," Aslan said.

"I'll go. I accept the offer," Glozelle said.

"So will we," Miraz's wife said.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," Aslan said, breathing on Glozelle and Miraz's wife. Then the one tree split, making a hole in it's trunk. They went in through the hole, disappearing completely.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" a Telmarine asked. Skeptical Telmarine.

"Sire, if my example will be enough, I will take eleven mice through with no delay," Reepicheep said. Aslan looked from Reepicheep to Peter.

"We'll go," Peter said.

"We will?" Edmund and I asked together.

"Come in, our time's up. After all, we're not needed here anymore," Peter said, giving Caspian his sword.

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian said.

"I'm afraid that's just it, we're not coming back," Susan said.

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you three are, at least I think he means you to," Peter said to Edmund, Lucy and me.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. All things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world and now it is time for them to live in their own," Aslan explained.

"It's alright Lu. It's not how I thought it would be. It's alright, one day you'll see too," Peter said. We all said our goodbyes to our Narnian friends.

"I'm glad I came back," Susan said to Caspian.

"I wished we had more time together," Caspian said.

"We'd never work anyway," Susan said.

"Why not?" Caspian asked.

"I am thirteen hundred years older," Susan said, smiling. She turned to leave but then went to Caspian and kissed him.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy said, after watching Caspian and Susan kissing and hugging each other. Then we went through the hole. Edmund and I then saw the school around us.

"I love you, Melissa," Edmund said.

"I love you too," I said to Edmund. Then the two of us live well. Aaron was punished and now left Edmund and I alone. I became Edmund's girlfriend. We went out on many dates together.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Please tell me how you like it and if I could do any changing. I'm thinking about making a sequel. It may or may not take me a while to actually started the sequel and publish it.**


End file.
